Kaze Ni Chiru Hanabira To Kisu
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Warning inside. Sosok itu cantik. Lebih cantik daripada gadis-gadis seusianya. Dengan sepasang mata sewarna batu bulan dan rambut panjang halus berwarna coklat gelap. Jangan heran kalau Gaara mengira ia seorang anak perempuan. AU. M for lime.


"Akasuna no Gaara—"

Empunya nama menghentikan langkah, menoleh. Kedua manik zamrud mudanya menangkap sosok berambut panjang dengan dua bola mata sewarna lavender. Violet muda keperakan, mengingatkan Gaara akan dua pecahan batu bulan. Namun dahinya tak bisa tidak mengerenyit—dia pernah mengenali pemilik suara itu.

"Akasuna no Gaara—" bibir ranum itu kembali menguntai nama. Nada tegang. Membuat Gaara sedikit merinding karena namanya diulang sampai dua kali. Bibir di sana membentuk sunggingan gugup, "—kelas 8-A _Tokyo no Shiroi Gakuen_ asal Okinawa? Namaku Hyuga Neji. Kelas 9-F _Tokyo International Junior High_ dan aku berasal dari Tokyo." suara halus tersebut merasuk ke dalam setiap gendang telinga.

Empunya nama sedikit tersentak. Tidak bergerak, tidak bereaksi, tidak menjawab apapun. Membiarkan desau hangat dari angin musim semi bergulungan. Melayangkan kelopak bunga sakura yang meraja dengan merah jambunya. Zamrud dan kecubung bertemu pandang, menyisakan suasana dingin dan hangat secara bersamaan.

"Akasuna no Gaara—aku menyukaimu. Keberatan kalau kita berkencan?"

* * *

.

**Kaze Ni Chiru Hanabira To Kisu**

_(To Kiss in the Wind of Flower Petals)_

_Rewrite from a oneshot with the same title by Mika Himegi with some modification_

M rated for smut content

Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Gaara x Neji x Gaara

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

"Ayo, habiskan semua sebelum dingin." kalimat dengan nada keibuan yang selalu sama di setiap sesi makan bersama terdengar. Hal yang membuat dua tangan cekatan para lelaki bertarung di meja makan. Temari, setelah tahunan melihat aksi serupa dan masih belum terbiasa, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "oh ayolah—kalian sudah besar."

"Tapi aku lapar—" Kankurou bukan tipe pengalah.

Delikan maut Gaara berikan, namun tak jua membuat adu kecepatan tangan itu berakhir. Rasanya Temari memang tidak dikaruniai adik-adik manis yang mau merepotkan diri dengan tata krama bertajuk _table manner_. Sudahlah. Ia memilih untuk mencoba mengabaikan kelakuan pada lelaki dengan menikmati sup beningnya. Tetapi Temari pasti akan mati bosan kalau salah satu dari mereka berdua tak ada. Karena prakteknya, mereka hidup bertiga. Sang bunda terlalu dicintai Tuhan dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir sebagai harga untuk menebus kelahiran Gaara. Ayah mereka—sudahlah, sebut saja ia mesin ATM hidup. Pria itu tak pantas disebut ayah.

Gaara melirik pada sang kakak perempuan yang sedang meniupi isi mangkuknya dengan keanggunan di atas rata-rata. Sekedar informasi, perempuan dikaruniai batas pandang maksimal sampai dengan seratus delapan puluh derajat. Temari tak perlu menoleh hanya untuk mengetahui kalau Gaara sedang memperhatikannya, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak." Gaara menggeleng sambil mengaduk-aduk nasinya, "—heran saja kenapa kau mau dengan orang yang malas hidup itu."

"Sudah kukatakan, namanya Nara Shikamaru." ralat Temari dengan nada kesal, "dan lagipula, rasanya lebih baik aku yang berpacaran dengan adik kelas daripada kamu yang menerima Hyuga Neji yang _jelas-jelas_ lelaki, Gaara—"

Gaara mendelik, "Sudah kukatakan. Aku menerimanya karena—" frekuensi suara si surai merah menurun drastis, "—kukira dia perempuan."

"Pfft—" Kankurou bersumpah, mau berapa kalipun ia mendengar alasan Gaara, ia pasti akan tetap tertawa. Dan sekarang ia tergelak lepas, membuat Gaara merasa lebih buruk. Sambil menghapus sedikit air di ekor mata, Kankurou mendesis, "astaga, adikku yang disebut-sebut _jenius_ dengan 'J' kapital, gagal membedakan _gender_ seseorang. Masa' kau tidak deteksi dari dadanya, sih?" goda Kankurou, puas.

"Kukira wajar kalau anak perempuan kelas delapan dadanya masih rata." Gaara mengatakan hal itu dengan nada acuh, "Temari juga dulu begitu."

"Sampai sekarang juga tidak terlalu menonj—kutarik ucapanku." Kankurou buru-buru meralat omongannya ketika Temari terlihat siap melempar mangkuk berisi sup panas ke arahnya, "detektor lain—suara?"

Gaara mendengus, "Kau dengar sendiri suaranya sopran begitu."

"Setiap anak lelaki memiliki masa-masa bersuara sopran, kan?" Temari mengemukakan pendapatnya, "lagipula anak itu rambutnya panjang sekali. Kulitnya juga halus dan terawat—rasanya aku yang perempuan saja kalah."

"Yah, dan anak perempuan jaman sekarang memang jangkung-jangkung, sih." Kankurou memainkan sumpitnya. Masih memutar ulang rekaman dalam otaknya perihal Hyuga Neji. Pemuda berambut sepunggung itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari Gaara, dan di umur mereka yang masih belasan—para gadis memang mencuri _start_ dalam hal tinggi badan. Kankurou kembali cengegesan, "tapi tetap saja—mana ada perempuan namanya Neji."

"Kukira kita sudah selesai dengan hal ini." gumam Gaara dengan nada mengancam.

Kankurou nyengir, "Lalu? Karena ini tak lebih dari kesalahpahaman konyol, tidakkah sebaiknya kau menemui anak itu lagi dan meluruskan semuanya?"

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Temari seolah meminta saran. Gadis yang memang sudah lebih matang karena tuntutan mengurus dua adik dan percintaannya yang semulus jalan tol hanya tersenyum.

"Lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu benar, Gaara—" ia mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada sang adik yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "—dan ya, apa yang harus kau lakukan, tentu saja harus diawali dengan menemuinya terlebih dahulu."

"Kurasa demikian." ucapan itu adalah tanda kalau Gaara tak berminat melanjutkan pembicaraan ini lebih jauh.

Yang benar saja—orang yang ia kira perempuan karena parasnya halus (kalau tak mau dibilang cantik, bahkan lebih cantik daripada gadis-gadis seangkatannya) itu melenggang pergi setelah pernyataan perasaan yang Gaara sambut dengan anggukan. Akasuna belia itu ingat sekali, bagaimana terbius dirinya ketika menerima ajakan Neji untuk berkencan. Lepas dari fakta kalau ia salah mengira jenis kelamin lawan bicaranya, rasanya Neji memiliki 'sesuatu' yang langsung membuat Gaara tertarik. Namun tetap saja—dia _bukan_ penyuka sesama jenis. Dia tidak menyukai laki-laki dalam konteks romantis. Gaara yakin orientasi seksualnya masih lurus—lebih lurus daripada tiang bendera dan itu tak akan berubah hanya karena seorang Hyuga Neji.

Mantap, Gaara memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya di kencan pertama mereka.

* * *

.

"Ne—Neji—"

Gaara merasa jemarinya tersesat dalam helaian rambut coklat halus milik partnernya. Nafasnya nyaris putus karena terus menerus menyebutkan kata yang sama. Berulang-ulang seolah nama itu adalah untaian huruf tersuci yang pernah ada. Kepalanya menengadah, kedua kelopak matanya menutup layar, memaksa otaknya berimajinasi bagaimana ekspresi pemilik lidah yang sedang memanjakan dirinya. Anggaplah Gaara pengecut dalam urusan ranjang—dan maklumi saja mengingat usianya yang baru empat belas. Ia takut membiarkan kedua manik zamrudnya merekam adegan sejenis. Sekalipun ini bukan kali pertama Gaara mengizinkan Neji menyentuh tubuhnya dalam gairah.

Desah nafas terdengar merdu dalam tempo yang semakin cepat. Neji menikmatinya. Ia menyukai suara engahan Gaara karena dirinya. Lidah dan bibirnya beraksi makin liar setiap kali namanya terucap. Bagaikan mantra. Layaknya kata kunci untuk menuju surga kecil mereka yang menjanjikan kepuasan dan kehangatan. Sesuatu yang _selalu_ terjadi karena keduanya begitu impulsif. Seperti apa yang terjadi malam ini, awalnya hanya karena sentuhan kecil. Gaara mengira Neji demam, dan kening mereka bertemu. Entah siapa yang memulai—tiba-tiba saja bibir mereka sudah berpagutan. Lidah mereka saling mendominasi. Tangan mereka mulai saling meraih. Dan semua itu tak pernah cukup—tubuh-tubuh jujur mereka meminta lebih dari sekedar sentuhan.

"Ne—menyingkir—" suara penuh birahi, berusaha mencari padanan kata yang lebih bisa dipahami. Namun sel kelabu itu sudah tersaput hasrat bercinta, gagal menemukan cara untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia maksud, "—aku—aku—"

Tanpa sadar, Neji pun mengerang ketika cengkraman di bahunya mengerat. Tak mau ambil pusing kalau-kalau hujaman itu dapat membuat kulit porselennya sedikit cacat. Renggutan di rambutnya pun menjadi, membuat lavender itu sedikit membuka dan menemukan ekspresi Gaara yang—haruskah ia definisikan? Ada keindahan tak terperi ketika Neji menghayati wajah kekasihnya merah padam, dengan kedua mata yang terpejam dan bibir yang membentuk kata berupa namanya. Bagi Neji, Gaara tak pernah terlihat sememabukkan itu—ah, tidak. Ada satu momen yang mampu membuat Neji benar-benar lupa kontrol dan hilang akal sehatnya. Dan si lavender mempercepat pekerjaan lidahnya untuk bisa mendapatkan 'imbalan' tersebut.

"Neji—Nej—" lenguhan pendek-pendek dan berfrekuensi tinggi terdengar. Tubuh Gaara mengelinjang ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan lengket meninggalkan tubuhnya. Substansi kental berwarna putih pucat tersebut kini memenuhi rongga mulut Neji—dan empunya sendiri menatap lembut pada Gaara yang terkapar dengan raut wajah begitu menawan. Pemilik rambut panjang itu pun tak bisa memutuskan mana yang paling menarik—posisi tidur Gaara dalam balutan kemeja dan celana terbuka, wajahnya yang kelelahan dan berpeluh, rambut acak-acakan berbau campuran shampo dan keringat—atau justru sesuatu yang barusan ia telan begitu saja. Manis. Ia tak pernah mengatakannya dalam bahasa verbal, tetapi setiap inci tubuh Gaara—terasa sangat manis.

"Gaara—"

Kedua tangan Gaara langsung meraih tengkuk sang kekasih yang sedang beringsut ke arahnya. Membawa tubuh mereka kembali dalam jarak intim dan merengkuhnya erat-erat. Untuk beberapa saat, hening diisi oleh harmonisasi deru nafas dan detak jantung. Untaian nada tanpa not. Keindahan yang bisa disandingkan dengan jasad-jasad mereka sendiri. Tak ada yang bicara. Tak ada bibir-bibir haus yang merapal nama. Tak ada lenguhan dan desahan erotis yang membangkitkan gairah. Semua bersatu dalam hening. Neji memejamkan matanya, menikmati denyut-denyut kehidupan menggeliat dalam dada pemuda yang dicintainya. Mematri setiap gerak agar abadi dalam prasasti otaknya.

"—_kiss me_."

Suara Neji membuat Gaara membuka matanya. Tubuh terbalut seragam sekolah yang sudah acak-acakan itu masih berada di atas tubuh Akasuna. Gaara menahan nafas ketika melihat wajah tak bercela itu dibingkai oleh surai coklat yang terurai sensual. Beberapa helaian panjang itu menempel di sisi wajah Neji, lengket karena keringat. Gaara meraih dagu Neji dan meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Menekan lembut bibir sang Hyuga dengan miliknya. Memijatnya lembut. Membungkam setiap kata. Meluruhkan suara sampai tak terdengar. Menghentikan arus waktu. Menahan laju jarum jam. Menganggap setiap partikel tiada hanya dengan memejamkan mata. Membuat semesta terdiam akan membuncahnya rasa yang mereka punya. _Mengalami_ dan _menikmati_.

Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak merasa begini _hidup_?

"Kita bisa mati kehabisan napas kalau terus-terusan begini, Neji—" desis si surai merah bata, nyaris tak terdengar. Gaara memberikan kecupan ringan sebelum membiarkan Neji beringsut dari atas tubuhnya untuk merapikan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

Pemuda itu kini merapikan rambut panjangnya. Mengikatnya rapi di bagian bawah, dan menoleh ketika merasa kalau Gaara sedang memandanginya, "Sesuatu di punggungku?"

"Tidak—" raut-raut itu sudah kembali serius. Datar. Tak beremosi. Gaara membuka kemejanya, melemparkannya begitu saja ke keranjang cucian dan mengambil sebatang rokok. Disambarnya sebuah pematik untuk menyalakan lintingan tembakau itu, lalu menikmati racun bertajuk nikotin sambil mengambil posisi telentang, "—kau bertambah tinggi lagi." ucap Gaara sambil mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka enam bulan lalu.

Ada hening yang menusuk ketika Gaara mengucapkan hal tersebut. Dua musim, dalam masa pertumbuhan remaja lelaki mutlak akan menghasilkan perubahan yang signifikan. Neji masih tetap molek—namun tubuh itu tak pernah berhenti tumbuh. Gaara sendiri bertambah jangkung, otot-ototnya mulai terbentuk, suaranya memberat, dan gairah seksualnya makin sulit dibendung. Namun—tetap saja. Neji adalah orang pertama yang meyakinkan Gaara kalau cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar adanya. Pada akhirnya, enam bulan mereka jalani bersama dalam ikatan dan kesepakatan.

Pandangan mereka bertemu—entah untuk keberapa kali. Dan betapa terpukulnya Gaara ketika melihat gurat perih dalam kedua kelereng lavender keperakan milik kekasihnya.

"Neji—" Gaara menghela nafas, "ma—"

"Aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin berubah—" Neji tersenyum pahit, "—aku ingin tetap sama dengan aku yang dulu. Tak pernah bertambah tinggi. Tak pernah—"

"Aku menyukaimu." potong Gaara, cepat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan isyarat agar Neji meraih telapak tangannya, "—kau ragu?"

"Tidak." Neji kembali duduk di samping Gaara, meraih jemari tersebut dan menautkan miliknya di sana, "tapi—Gaara menyukaiku karena penampilanku, kan?" senyuman samar dan terluka kembali terbit di sana, "kalau aku berubah—aku takut aku—" _akan kehilanganmu_, "—aku takut semua juga ikut berubah."

"Omong kosong." gumam Gaara, "tak akan ada yang pernah berubah, Neji."

Genggaman itu mengerat.

* * *

.

"Gaara, aku serius—" Kankuro memelototi adik bungsunya dengan tatapan yang ia kira berwibawa, "—aku, yah, masalahnya adalah, eh. Maksudnya—"

"Bicara yang benar." hardik Gaara tak sabar. Berkali-kali ia melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Khawatir Neji akan kecewa kalau-kalau ia terlambat karena terpaksa mendengarkan ceramah tak berguna dari kakaknya.

Kankurou menggaruk hidungnya, "Begini. Aku dan Temari tidak pernah keberatan dengan keputusan ababilmu yang akhirnya pacaran dengan Neji—" vakum sejenak, "—tapi, oh baiklah aku akan ke intinya saja. Jadi, apapun itu, lakukanlah asal itu memang membuatmu bahagia, tetapi Kami-sama, bisakah—" kembali ada jeda tak lazim.

"Bisakah?"

Tak sabar, Kankurou menyentakkan lengan Gaara lalu berbisik di telinga adiknya, "Bisakah kau mengontrol suaramu saat kalian melakukan sesuatu di kamarmu?" desisnya dengan wajah memerah sendiri, "demi apapun, kalian membuatku _frustasi_."

"Kau—" Gaara merasa mukanya juga menghangat karena malu, "—menguping?"

"Tidak perlu menguping juga terdengar, tahu!" Kankurou kembali mengambil jarak dan memelototi si bungsu, "kalau Temari tahu, Neji bisa ia tendang ketika berkunjung ke sini. Dan kalau suatu saat hal itu terjadi, jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatkanmu!"

Untuk hal ini, Gaara mau tak mau merasa beruntung karena kamar Temari ada di lantai bawah. Pemuda itu mempertahankan raut _poker face_-nya dan mengangguk, "Hn."

"Han-hen-han-hen, pokoknya atur suaramu. Atau setidaknya beri tahu aku kalau kalian mau melakukan hal aneh—aku akan pakai _headphone_ dan menyetel volume maksimal." omel sang kakak sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "ya sudah, pergilah."

"Ini juga mau pergi." gumamnya kesal sambil berlalu begitu saja. Gaara menutup pintu rumah, memutuskan untuk ke Shibuya dengan kereta bawah tanah yang berjarak relatif dekat dari rumahnya. Melirik lagi ke jam tangan—oke, dia _positif _akan terlambat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Gaara tak bisa tak terusik. Di Sabtu siang seperti ini saja, cinta sudah diobral sana-sini bagaikan transaksi di pasar malam. Pasangan muda dengan jemari saling bertaut, berjalan dengan langkah terseret, saling mencuri ciuman kecil—semua tumpah ruah di sekelilingnya. Lama-lama seperti polusi—namun yang ini adiktif. Gaara tak bisa berhenti mencuri pandang, dan mendecak dengki karena hal itu. Ia juga ingin keintiman tersebut. Memeluk pinggang Neji ketika memilih makanan di restoran cepat saji, merangkul pundaknya ketika mengantri bioskop, atau sekedar menyuapinya dengan satu sendok makanan yang ia pesan. Hal-hal kecil, saja—tetapi ternyata sangat _mahal_.

Gaara menoleh, menemukan pantulan samar dirinya di kaca jendela kereta. Sekarang liburan musim dingin—wajar kalau cinta dijadikan festival atau ajang pamer. Sebentar lagi Neji akan lulus dari bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Gaara tak akan pernah lupa tubuh yang dahulu kurus ramping, kini sudah berubah atletis. Kelak tubuh itu akan terbungkus oleh tux resmi. Rambut panjang halus itu lebih sering terikat ke belakang. Wajah molek itu berubah tegas karena bentuk rahang Neji yang mulai mengkotak. Otot mulai bermunculan di lengan, dada, paha dan betis pemuda itu—dan tubuhnya.

Neji sekarang terlalu tinggi untuk bisa Gaara rangkul pundaknya.

'_Perhentian Shibuya—'_

Gaara sedikit tersentak. Ia pasrahkan dirinya pada arus manusia ke arah pintu keluar kereta dan mencoba mencari Neji setelah ia keluar dari kaleng sarden raksasa tersebut. Mereka belum bertemu lagi semenjak liburan musim dingin dimulai, dan Gaara rindu setengah hidup. Ia mencoba berkali-kali untuk mengajak Neji bertemu dan berkali-kali pula Neji menolak. Alasannya memang klasik—kesibukan menjelang ujian akhir dan kelulusan. Awalnya Gaara memang bisa memaklumi kekasihnya yang akan segera menjadi murid SMU, namun lama kelamaan jarak yang ada semakin ganjil. Ini benar-benar tidak seperti Neji yang begitu tidak peduli.

Ha—konyol.

Padahal dulu Gaara begitu yakin akan mencampakkan Neji pada kencan pertama mereka. Namun nyatanya, ketika pemuda itu menghilang, Gaara merasa separuh dari dirinya juga direnggut dengan cara paksa. Hasrat ingin berjumpa itu makin memuncak ketika langkah-langkah sang Akasuna memasuki area hiburan dan pertokoan. Iri akan seliweran muda-mudi yang berjalan berpasangan. Kenapa juga Neji berhenti mengunjungi kamarnya, tidak mengangkat teleponnya, hanya mau membalas pesan-pesan tertulis dengan kalimat seadanya? Malam demi malam Gaara gunakan untuk berpikir—apa salahnya? Apa yang membuat Neji begitu dingin dan acuh padanya? Kenapa Neji tidak mau bicara padanya?

_**RRRRRR—**_

Mendung di hati Gaara berubah menjadi badai salju karena getaran ponselnya—sebuah _push e-mail _ dari Neji dengan kata-kata singkat dan sedikit formal. Satu pesan yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat dan tidak masuk akalnya—

'_Gaara, maaf aku tak bisa ke Shibuya. Aku harus mengurusi ijazah dan akta kelahiranku untuk kelengkapan pendaftaran. Kita bertemu lain kali, ya.'_

—"kau benar-benar tak pandai berbohong."

* * *

_._

_PLOK—_

Gaara mengaduh tak terdengar ketika sesuatu yang cukup keras mendarat di kepalanya. Buku. Tepatnya, buku dengan sampul tebal yang kemungkinan mengandung kata 'fisika' di halaman judulnya. Ia menoleh, menatap tajam pada pemuda yang sedang cengegesan.

"Apa?" tandas Gaara tanpa tendeng aling-aling.

"Seragammu kusut. Tapu mukamu lebih-lebih lagi kusutnya." ujar Kankurou, "padahal ini hari pertamamu sebagai anak kelas tiga, kan?"

"Berisik." ucap Gaara, masih dengan ekspresi acuhnya, "mana Temari? Jangan bilang—"

"Seperti tidak tahu saja." Kankurou angkat bahu, yakin si bungsu mengerti. Kakak perempuan mereka pasti sedang sibuk di salah satu sudut sekolah, berdebat dengan Shikamaru mengenai apapun yang bisa diperdebatkan, "pulang?"

"Hn."

Hari-hari berlalu dan musim pun berganti. Gaara yang disibukkan dengan ujian kenaikan kelas dan tahun ajaran baru kini perlahan sudah bisa memaklumi kesibukan Neji. Tak ada protes dan tuntutan—hal yang membuat Gaara dan Kankurou terlihat sering pulang bersama. Perguruan tempat mereka menuntut ilmu memang menjadi kesatuan dari sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah atas. Itu berarti, ketika jam pelajaran usai seperti sekarang, ribuan manusia akan memadati ruang terbuka milik sekolah dalam waktu bersamaan. Gaara, adalah satu dari sekian murid baik-baik yang memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke rumah setelah pelajaran selesai.

"Sudah musim semi lagi, ya." Kankurou mulai meracau, "cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Rasanya baru kemarin ada seorang gadis jadi-jadian yang menyatakan cinta pada adik bungsuku—" pemuda itu melirik ke sebelah, berharap akan ada reaksi menarik.

Ternyata Gaara hanya berjalan dengan ekspresi tak peduli.

"Omong-omong, kok rasanya aku jarang melihat Neji? Dia tak pernah ke rumah lagi. Kalian selalu bertemu di luar, ya?" tanya Kankurou dengan nada iseng. Sebenarnya toh dia tak butuh jawaban, sih—hanya menyalurkan kesenggangan saja, "oh aku tahu! Kalian sudah mulai main-main ke hotel karena peringatanku, hm?"

Gaara mendengus, "Kau menggangguku dengan berbagai pikiran cabulmu itu."

"Ha—dan kau bisa memanggilku cabul sementara desahanmu terdengar sampai kamarku? Apa kau pikir rumah kita itu _love hotel_?" Kankuro menandas dan nyengir puas ketika melihat Gaara memelototinya namun kehabisan kata-kata untuk bisa melawannya, "pokoknya kalau Neji—eh."

Gaara melirik ke arah Kankurou yang mendadak berhenti bicara dan berjalan. Pandangannya mengikuti arah mata kakaknya yang tertuju pada gerbang sekolah—dan Gaara seolah membatu ketika menemukan sosok itu berdiri di sana. Ia sama sekali tak bereaksi ketika menemukan Hyuga Neji—di titik yang sama dengan ia menyatakan perasaannya pertama kali. Ia mereasa _de javu._

"Neji—"

Rasanya lama sekali Gaara tak menyebutkan nama itu di depan pemiliknya. Namun ia tidak terlalu gila untuk berlari dramatis dan memeluk pemuda tersebut di tempat umum begini. Ekpresinya pun tetap dingin dan keras, sekalipun kini jantungnya tak ayal adalah bom waktu yang siap meledakkan jasadnya kapan saja. Senyuman tipis itu masih sama, hanya saja kegugupan itu tentulah sudah sirna. Berganti dengan sorot perih dan bahagia dalam satu tatapan. Menghibur dan menyiksa di saat bersamaan. Gaara merasa lidahnya terbelit—berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di benaknya. Urung meluncur ketika Neji keburu memisahkan bibirnya dan bersuara.

"Akasuna no Gaara—"

Gaara terkesiap.

Hanya dengan tiga kata yang tak lain adalah namanya, seluruh pertanyaan Gaara _terjawab_ dengan sendirinya.

* * *

.

Ketegangan itu mencair ketika kulit bergesekan dengan kulit lainnya.

Gaara melemparkan buntalan kain yang beberapa menit lalu masih berwujud kemeja putih dan membungkus tubuh Neji. Tubuhnya sendiri masih tertutup oleh seragam sekolahnya yang sudah tak terkancing. Akasuna itu mencengkram bahu Neji, membawa punggung partnernya bersentuhan dengan sprei dengan corak maskulin. Kedua lutut Gaara kini mengambil alih bagian bawah tubuh seniornya. Sebenarnya, kalau saja Neji ingin melawan, akan sangat mudah baginya untuk bisa melepaskan diri dari Gaara. Tetapi tubuhnya mungkin lebih jujur daripada hatinya—dan malam itu ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang tubuhnya mau.

Mereka saling memendam rindu, mereka tahu. Namun jurang yang Neji ciptakan terlalu lebar untuk bisa dilewati oleh Gaara. Dan kini ia tahu _kenapa._

"Kita—"

Neji mengerang halus ketika Gaara merendahkan tubuhnya dan menghembuskan nafas hangat di daun telinganya. Cengkraman di bahu Neji berpindah menjadi dominasi pada kedua pergelangan tangannya. Gaara mengecup cuping telinga kekasihnya, menikmati sensasi aneh kala tubuh yang lebih besar itu merinding karena gairah yang meletup-letup. Cumbuan itu berpindah dari satu titik ke titik lain, menjelajahi setiap lekuk wajah Neji, mengeksplorasi setiap permukaan tak bercela tersebut untuk sebuah klaim yang mutlak. Selagi Gaara masih memiliki wewenang untuk melakukannya. Sampai akhirnya bibir Gaara berakhir di bibir sang kekasih, dan berbisik lirih.

"—lebih baik berpisah, Neji."

Kedua kelopak yang sedari tadi menutup mendadak terbelalak. _Amethys_ milik Neji beradu dengan sepasang zamrud milik Gaara, dan mereka berbagi tatapan penuh rasa perih. Neji mengerti—ia juga tahu cepat atau lambat saat ini akan tiba. Entah akhir, atau awal—_bolehkah aku berharap kisah kita tak berawal dan tak berakhir?_ Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya ia ingin lari membabi buta dari kamar Gaara yang penuh dengan kenangan ini—tetapi, ia tahu semua menunggu untuk dituntaskan.

"Kau—masih tak mau bicara?" tanya Gaara, kini memberikan jarak di antara wajar mereka, "bahkan dalam keadaan begini—?" suara itu kini mendesis. Gaara membawa salah satu telapak tangannya ke wajah Neji. Mengusap ujung mata pemuda itu sebelum ada air yang menetes dari sana, "Neji—bicaralah. Suaramu. Aku mau dengar."

Neji menghela nafas berat. Terlihat kesulitan berbicara tanpa harus menangis, "Karena—suaraku pecah?" tanya Neji, tercekat, "karena—tubuhku sudah tidak lagi sama dengan aku—yang mengatakan kalau—aku menyukaimu?"

"Aku sudah menduga inilah alasan kau menghindariku, padahal aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu." Gaara tersenyum tipis, menyadari kalau suara Neji sudah berubah. Menjadi semakin dalam. Semakin berat. Terdengar maskulin dan sensual. Jauh berbeda dengan frekuensi soprano yang Gaara dengar satu tahun lalu. Tetapi sungguh, suara Neji tetap indah di telinganya—andai Gaara bisa mengatakannya.

"Kau bohong—" Neji menggenggam tangan Gaara yang ada di wajahnya, benar-benar menangis tanpa ekspresi kini, "—kau mengira aku perempuan—" suara dalam itu menjadi sedikit parau, "—kau tak suka laki-laki—dan—"

"Kau benar. Aku tak suka anak lelaki—" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Gaara benar-benar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Neji. Kedua lengannya memeluk tengkuk kekasihnya—atau mantan, apapun—erat, "tapi aku menyukaimu, Neji." wajah Gaara kini berada di sisi wajah Neji. Memutuskan mengambil posisi dimana ia tak perlu melihat adanya air mata yang mengalir—_apakah kita sudah gagal untuk saling memahami?_

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan lengannya bergerak sendiri untuk balas memeluk tubuh Gaara, "Lalu—kenapa?" bisiknya dengan suara yang mulai serak.

"Ini salahku—" balas Gaara pahit, "ini salahku karena mengira kau anak perempuan—hubungan karena kesalahpahaman begini—" sebelah tangan Gaara menyisir helai-helai panjang milik Neji, "tetapi aku menyukaimu—tak peduli dengan suaramu yang makin berat—atau kamu yang bertambah tinggi—atau wajahmu yang sudah berubah—"

Neji tak menjawab.

Gaara menghela nafas lagi. Ia kembali mengambil jarak. Merasa tertohok ketika lagi-lagi pandangan mereka bertemu hanya untuk menemukan jejak air di wajah kekasihnya. Gaara menggerakkan jemarinya, menghapus noda tersebut dan memaksakan diri untuk tetap tersenyum samar, "Tetapi sekarang—" gelengan kepala, "—apapun yang aku katakan, kau tak akan mempercayaiku. Kau akan selalu merasa gelisah dan tidak aman."

"Gaara—"

"Aku tak suka kita meneruskan hubungan dalam keadaan saling tidak percaya seperti ini—" Gaara mengecup ringan bibir Neji, merasakan tremor halus menguasai tubuh di bawahnya. Demi apapun, Gaara tak ingin membiarkan hubungan mereka benar-benar mati. Sebelum tak ada jalan untuk kembali—"karena itu—"

Neji membalas ciuman tersebut dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa perlawanan, "Ga—" tekanan di bibirnya membuat Neji tak bisa lagi berkata-kata.

—_agar suatu saat, kita bisa kembali ke setapak ini._

"Kita berpisah di sini."

* * *

.

"Gaara, lihat—"

Pemuda berambut bata itu mengerling malas pada arah yang ditunjuk oleh Temari. Kenapa anak gadis, mau berapapun umurnya, sudah melewati belasan kali musim semi, tetap saja heboh kalau sudah melihat pohon sakura yang berbunga? Bagi mereka, mungkin jajaran sakura dengan merah jambunya itu romantis dan indah. Tetapi bagi Gaara, berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini sama saja dengan menjadi seorang masokis. Membuka luka lama. Temari agaknya sadar kalau ia baru membuat adik bungsunya muram. Padahal ia sengaja datang dari kampusnya untuk menjemput Gaara di hari pertamanya sebagai siswa kelas satu SMU.

"Shikamaru ada di klubnya, kalau kau tertarik untuk menemuinya." ujar Gaara, datar.

"Aku sengaja kesini mau melihatmu, Gaara." komentar Temari dengan nada agak kesal karena merasa diacuhkan, "kutebak—kau tidak hadir di upacara penerimaan?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak penting. Paling-paling muridnya itu-itu juga."

"Kau ini—" Temari tak habis pikir kenapa kehidupan sosial adiknya mengalami kemunduran drastis, "—Neji masih di Vancouver?"

"Entahlah. Aku putus kontak dengannya." jawab Gaara, menanggapi perihal _student exchange _yang dilakoni oleh Neji tak lama setelah ia resmi menjadi siswa SMU. Satu tahun di benua lain, entah sudah jadi apa Neji sekarang. Gaara mendengus, "memangnya kenapa? Tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu."

Temari hanya angkat bahu, "Tiba-tiba teringat kejadian dua tahun lalu."

"Lucu." komentar Gaara, "mana ada kejadian yang sama terulang dua ka—"

"Akasuna no Gaara—"

Gaara membulatkan kedua bola zamrudnya. Tubuhnya berputar dalam satu sentakan dan terkesiap menemukan mata itu lagi. Sepasang kelereng sewarna batu bulan. Rambut panjang berwarna coklat gelap. Tubuh tinggi dengan kulit kuning terbakar matahari. Namun—tidak, tentu saja Gaara tak akan mengira kalau ini seorang gadis _lagi_.

"Akasuna no Gaara—" tak ada kegugupan di sana. Gaara tersenyum samar ketika menyadarinya. Pemuda itu sudah bermetamorfosa sempurna, "—kelas 10-C Konoha no Shiroi Gakuen asal Okinawa. Namaku Hyuga Neji. Kelas 10-G Konoha no Shiroi Gakuen dan aku berasal dari Tokyo." lantunan suara itu sudah berubah begitu dalam dan merdu, "aku tetinggal setahun karena pertukaran pelajar."

Gaara tak mempedulikan lagi kalau ada Temari di antara mereka. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari Neji yang kini berubah terlalu drastis bila disandingkan dengan sosoknya dua tahun lalu—ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Entah kemana perginya pemuda cantik berambut halus yang Gaara kira anak gadis saking malu-malunya.

"Akasuna no Gaara—aku menyukaimu. Keberatan kalau kita berkencan?"

_Sudah kukatakan, kita akan kembali ke setapak ini_.

Wajah yang dahulu feminim itu sudah digantikan perannya oleh rahang tegas, tubuh jangkung atletis, jakun menonjol dan suara yang dalam. Semua elemen maskulin yang pernah Neji takutkan ternyata tetap berhasil memperdaya seorang Gaara. Satu tahun terpisah jarak ternyata tak mampu menghapus semua memori yang mereka bagi bersama. Mau bagaimanapun sosoknya, mau seperti apapun fisiknya, semua akan tetap berjalan apa adanya. Gaara menyukai Neji, dan Neji menyukai Gaara, mereka sama-sama lelaki—lalu apa yang membedakan? Gaara pernah menjanjikannya pada Neji, kalau rasa cinta mereka tak akan berubah. Tak akan ada yang pernah berubah.

Hari itu, desau angin di musim semi berhembus. Mempertontonkan sendratari merah jambu dari kelopak-kelopak sakura yang digulung oleh kelembutan sang bayu.

"Tentu saja tidak."

* * *

**.**

**~Owari~**

**.  
**

* * *

Kelar. No sekuel. No prequel. Nanonano!

Yap, ini adalah versi tulisan dari sebuah manga yaoi Oneshot yang menurut saya, sangat masuk akal dalam menggambarkan hubungan yaoi/shonen ai/boys love/gay/homo. Kenapa? Karena ketika remaja lelaki berada dalam umur remaja, maka pertumbuhan mereka akan terjadi sangat cepat. Fisik, mental dan kemesuman. Saya memotret momen Gaara yang awalnya jadi seme, dan di akhirnya, doi jadi uke juga hahaha. Dan well, rasanya konsep seme/uke itu nggak sebegitunya mutlak dan tak akan berubah, itu yang mau saya tekankan dari Oneshot yang saya baca ini XD

Sekedar pelampiasan karena Neji dan Gaara lagi minim di Poor Prince—tokoh utama yang malah jarang berinteraksi Orz. DAN ASTAGA UDAH BERAPA TAUN SAYA GA NGETIK ADEGAN MESUM Orz. Entahlah, rasanya aneh pas ngetik adegan blowjobnya—mintadigamparplz. Maaf kalau ada typo dan OOC. Btw, PM saya kalo mau link cerita/oneshot aslinya ya. O—oke, akhir kata.

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, dan—

**Review akan membuat hariku lebih berwarna!**


End file.
